Bad Day: Summer
by moonclyne
Summary: Part 2 of Bad Day series / Jangan sampai perjalanan ini membuatnya kapok naik kereta lagi. [MiyuSawa]. Mob/OC-centric. Happy Birthday, Miyuki.


.

Story © moonclyne (Moon Waltz & anclyne)

Daiya no A © Terajima Yuuji

Miyuki Kazuya & Sawamura Eijun

For Miyuki Birthday

.

Matahari sudah hampir mencium bibir rel kereta di ujung barat. Kumpulan burung gereja yang semakin jauh menghilang seperti hitung mundur detik jarum jam. Mengiring redupnya sinar besar, yang sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan nyala lampu di berbagai titik layaknya gemerlap gemintang.

Bersama hela napasnya yang keluar, seorang gadis menolehkan kepala ke arah suara derak kereta yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Helaian rambutnya berkibar ketika ular besi dengan gerbong-gerbong panjang itu berhenti. Ia antas masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong saat pintu otomatis terbuka. Tidak ia perlukan menunggu untuk sekedar mempersilakan penumpang yang ingin keluar lebih dahulu, karena jam kereta di sore hari menuju stasiun pinggir kota tidak banyak diminati.

Ia langkahkan kakinya di antara bangku-bangku penumpang, begitu banyak yang meminta untuk dihampiri, namun hanya satu tempat kosong di pinggir jendela yang menjadi destinasinya. Hanya ada belasan penumpang dalam gerbong terakhir, dan ia sengaja memilih tempat dengan bangku sebelah yang juga kosong. Sekedar ingin menikmati perjalan malam sebelum akhirnya esok hari kereta sampai di stasiun tujuan.

Suara peluit mengudara dan kereta mulai bergerak membelah kota, menyibak kencangnya angin malam. Ia selalu menikmati perjalan dengan kereta. Ketika ayah menawarkan tiket pesawat untuk menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas di rumah nenek, ia menolak dengan cepat.

Terlalu cepat sampai, dan ia tidak dapat menikmati sensasi perjalanan seperti ia menggunakan kereta.

Ia hendak mengambil botol air mineral dalam ransel ketika menyadari dua pemuda menghampiri tempat di sebelahnya—di seberang dua bangku yang kosong.

"Akhirnya dapat tempat duduk!"

"Sebenarnya kita bisa duduk lebih awal kalau saja kau tidak ngotot untuk memilih gerbong terakhir." Kata si pemuda berkacamata sambil meletakkan tas ransel besar milik keduanya di atas bagasi kereta kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah pemuda brunet.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?!"

"Kau seperti anak kecil Sawamura, haha."

"APA KA—Ummp!" Ia melihat si pemuda berkacamata membekap mulut si brunet.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, mengganggu penumpang lain." Yang berkacamata masih membekap mulut si brunet ketika tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari jika dirinya tengah memperhatikan mereka. "Maaf ya Nona, si bodoh ini memang berisik." Katanya sambil meringis memamerkan barisan gigi putih.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangan ikut meringis melihat si brunet yang masih dibekap mulutnya, meronta untuk dilepaskan. Kemudian kembali melakukan niat untuk mengambil botol air mineral.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Kau hampir membunuku!" Ia melirik sekilas dan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua pemuda itu. Atensinya beralih pada pemandangan kerlap kerlip lampu malam di luar jendela.

"Aku hanya berbuat baik menutup mulutmu, harusnya kau berterimakasih."

Oh, ia masih bisa mendengar suara mereka. Ini mulai sedikit mengusik ketenangannya saat menikmati perjalanan yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

"Berterimakasih apanya?! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Kembali, ia meminum air mineral dari botol di tangan untuk menenangkan diri. Ia jadi heran, mengapa kedua pemuda itu bisa tahan untuk bersama jika yang mereka lakukan hanya berdebat?

"Oh? Aku bisa memberimu napas buatan kalau mau, hahaha."

Ia hampir tersedak ketika kalimat tak biasa keluar dari si pemuda berkacamata. Menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh, atau mereka akan menyadari jika dirinya mencuri dengar perdebatan mereka sedari tadi.

"B-berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh, Miyuki!"

Sungguh, ia tidak tahan ingin melihat ekspresi si brunet. Itu tadi termasuk pelecehan seksual, 'kan? Namun memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka sekali lagi. ' _Abaikan mereka. Abaikan mereka_.'

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu, Sawamura?" Terdengar suara gemerisik plastik.

"Keripik kentang. Kazuya- _sama_!" Suara si brunet berubah cerah dan antusias, seolah tensi yang tadi meluap telah lenyap begitu saja.

Setelahnya, suara-suara berisik dari pemuda brunet mulai berkurang frekuensinya. Sesekali ia memang akan berteriak heboh ketika melihat pemandangan-pemandangan tak biasa yang ditangkap melalui jendela kereta menuju Nagano ini.

Ia menskip lagu _rock_ pada _playlist_ di ponselnya, memilih lagu bergenre lebih tenang, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa tidur sebentar sebelum kereta sampai. Tetapi sumpah demi Tuhan ia menyesal. Baru saja matanya terpejam, suara si brunet yang tak sengaja ia hapal terdengar lagi, mengalahkan suara musik yang sedang ia dengar.

Ia mengganti musiknya ke genre _rock_ berharap bisa meredam suara keras si pemuda brunet, tetapi bahkan musik paling keras di _playlist_ itu tak mampu menutupi suaranya.

Si gadis memutuskan mematikan pemutar musiknya dan melepaskan _headset_ -nya cepat. Ia tidak ingat melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya pantas menerima hukuman begini berat. Lagipula kenapa ada orang yang mau-maunya mengajak pemuda berisik macam si brunet untuk menaiki kereta malam?

Ia diam-diam menoleh, sembari memasang wajah kesal. Siapa tahu si brunet sadar.

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"KAU YANG BODOH MIYUKI KAZUYA."

Baru menoleh sebentar ia sudah diserang lagi oleh suara super berisik itu. Ternyata mereka sedang bermain kartu Uno. Ya jelas saja berisik, bermain dengan orang normal saja bisa memicu pertengkaran apalagi dengan yang berisik seperti dia. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya terletak pada si brunet. Ia memang berisik, tetapi anak kecil pun tahu kalau sikap itu bisa keluar jika ada yang memicunya. Dan, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik lagi, pemuda berkacamata itu kelihatan sengaja sekali membuat partner seperjalanannya kesal sejak tadi.

Ia menghela napas. Jangan sampai perjalanan ini membuatnya kapok naik kereta lagi.

Diluruskan kakinya yang sedikit kaku, kemudian kembali memasang _headset_ -nya, berharap kali ini musiknya berhasil menghalau suara-suara pengganggu itu.

.

Ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, dan yang lebih mengherankannya justru bisa-bisanya ia tertidur ketika memutar lagu-lagu superkeras yang biasanya ia putar ketika berolahraga. Ia mengulat sebentar, tanpa (benar-benar) sengaja mendapati tatapannya terarah pada sepasang teman seperjalanan tidak resminya.

Pantas saja ia tidak mendengar suara rebut lagi, si brunet sudah pulas tertidur di kursinya. Tapi tapi tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi _concern_ -nya kini. Ia melihat pemuda berkacamata mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk si brunet, memposisikan dia dalam rangkulannya.

 _Mereka bisa akrab juga ternyata._ –pikirnya, tadinya. Tentu saja karena ia segera disadarkan oleh fakta bahwa dua lelaki yang berangkulan seperti itu sudah melewati batas keakraban yang ia tahu. Atau jangan-jangan ia yang terlalu kolot dan berlebihan dalam menanggapi.

Ia ingin mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lain, kemana saja asal bukan pada pasangan itu kalau bukan karena si kacamata menggerakan lengannya supaya kepala si brunet mendekat padanya. Kemudian, sepertinya si gadis sudah kehilangan daya pikir, karena melihat dahi pemuda yang tertidur dikecup lama.

Lama.

Ia membatu.

 _Kalau aku menoleh ke arah lain sekarang sepertinya masih sempat untuk pura-pura tidak tahu_ , barangkali tepat ketika ia berpikir begitu, si kacamata menoleh padanya, menangkap basah si gadis yang sedang menangkap basah kecupan-di-dahi-nya.

Ia melihat seringai melengkung di bibir si kacamata dibarengi telunjuknya yang terangkat ke depan bibir, seolah memintanya untuk menjadikan apa yang ia lihat barusan sebagai rahasia.

Ia nyaris lupa caranya bernapas. Jangan sampai perjalanan ini membuatnya kapok naik kereta lagi.***

.

 _ **fin**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N:**

basically, ini part kedua dari Bad Day (ada empat part). Masing-masing kami persembahkan untuk ulangtahun chara di tanggal 17/11 (oke telat sehari hahaha). Selengkapnya ada di akun AO3 kami, atau bisa dilihat satu persatu di akun ini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca~

Terakhir, Happy birthday, Myook!


End file.
